Yet One Comes
by youngwriter56
Summary: Nobody is perfect, but that's what the new DADA teacher seems to be. Pretty and smart and with Harry Potter in love with her. But when her unperfect story unfolds, so does Harry's. Rated T. my first fic.
1. Ch 1: Time for School

A/N: Disclaimer—I don't own any of these characters...JK Rowling does. 

_Dear my uncle, aunt, and Dudley._

_So, Maybe you might be wondering where I am and if I'm okay and everything. Maybe you're even worried about me! But I highly doubt it and so that is why I won't make this long and emotional._

_I'm out of here. I hate this place. So_ _that's why I'm going off. Maybe I'll visit you. But I highly doubt that too. Thank you for 17 years of hell. _

_But really guys, I'm really grateful that you took me in when you found me on your doorstep. I sincerely want to tell you that I'm so lucky. I know I hate you, but I also know in my heart that I thank you guys a lot. _

_You guys did starve me a few times, deprived me of my happiness, kept me away from the outside world, and were very rude and treated me like dirt but you did keep me alive and that is the best thing that can ever happen. Maybe you, Aunt Petunia, will understand that by keeping me alive like that and not letting me die on your doorstep, saved the world._

_Have a swell day._

_Harry James Potter_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Yo?" Harry creeped into the lonely mansion.

There was nothing.

"Potter reporting to duty." He called out to the stairway.

"Harry!" A tall lanky red-head and a semi-bushy haired girl trampled down the stairs.

"What are you doing here, Harry? Does the Dumleys know you're here?" Ron asked.

"Dursleys, Ron. And I left hem a note. I left."

"HARRY! You know you shouldn't do that! It's so dangerous out there with Voldemort and everything..." Hermione warned in her motherly tone.

"Eh... Well, I'm alive now. Isn't that a good thing?"

"Maybe." Ron punched jokingly.

"Sh... Why's it so quiet?

"They're having a meeting. Dumbledore got a new girl, but we haven't seen her. All Mrs. Weasley said so far was that she's gonna help us a lot. I wonder what kind of person she is..." Hermione trailed off into her own world.

"Fred and George say that they saw her, and they said she's hot!" Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ron! Anyway, it's nice to have you here; Ron and I probably might have killed each other..." Harry laughed.

Suddenly, their eyes got all gooey and mushy as they got lost in eachother's eyes. Ron took one look and cried out.

"Agh! I told you guys, no mushy stuff in front of me!" Ron said, and stormed out of the room.

"Well, at least he's gone..."

"Yea..." Hermione looked at him. She leaped up and gave him a hug.

"I'm so glad you're here!"

"Yea..." Harry said.

There were voices in the kitchen. Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

"So, Sora, what would you like to drink?" Tonks asked.

"Um...anything's fine...I'm really fond of this butter beer though."

"Butter beer it is!"

"Thanks Tonks" Sora said, and turned around. Harry hid quickly behind the wall.

He had gotten one second to see her. He didn't catch much, only brown hair and sparkling round eyes.

"Harry Potter?"

"Yeah?"

Hermione grabbed his arm. "Let's go."

"Yes, ma'am."

A playful slap and they were gone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"WAKE UP BOYS; YOU HAVE TO GO TO DIAGON ALLEY TODAY!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

Half asleep, they got up. Ron got up only in his red boxers and Harry with his pink ones. Hermione gamboled in.

"Oh, still changing?" She asked, munching on her toast.

"YES! HERMIONE! Get out!" Ron said, his face becoming the color of his underwear.

"Who cares? It's okay. Ginny just told me that they're gonna have a meeting today, again. So we have the whole day off."

"What? But mum just said we're going to Diagon Alley!" Ron said.

"What? That makes no sense. Do you think she's letting us go alone?" Hermione asked.

"No, we can't because they got that new rule about having someone 18 or older supervising, since the ministry found out about V-Voldemort." Ron shivered. He had been unwantingly forced to say that name.

"Yo."

"Yo." Harry swiveled around.

"You guys are pretty funny. Don't worry. I turned 18 four months, 2 weeks, 5 days, 8 hours, and43 minutes ago. I'll take y'all."

A drop of saliva drooled out of Ron's open mouth.

"The name is Sora. And you have something right there..." Sora pointed at the drool that Ron was unaware of. Blushing even more furiously, he wiped it off.

"Well..." Harry started.

"Well, get dressed! You heard Mrs. Weasley."

Mumbling, the boys zipped up their pants.

"Nice boxers by the way." Sora added.

"Thanks."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Now, treat Sora well, I don't want any complaints from her!" Mrs. Weasley said, as she hugged each of the kids goodbye.

"Mum, we're not little children!" Ron exclaimed, embarrassed.

Outside, Ginny was waiting with the Knight bus.

"This thing is so annoying. But I sort of lost the floo. Sorry guys." Sora muttered.

"'lo there, Zora!" Stanley called out from the steps.

"Yo."

"You free Friday nigh'?"

"No."

"Okay. I'll ask you nex' time then, Zora."

"Great. I'll be looking forward to that, Stan. And... it's Sora."

"Right, Zora."

And in a bang,they went off into Diagon Alley. Literally.

After 22 steps, they ran into Draco Malfoy.

"Hi there." Draco muttered.

"Why hi!" Sora replied cheerfully.

"Mother, can you leave me alone now?" Draco asked his mother. Narcissa glanced at the four people in front of them and smiled.

"Sure, I'll pick you up at 5!" and she walked away, only to meet up with one of her own friends.

"Come on guys, let's go." Harry tried to rush them forward.

"Do you want to come with us?" Sora asked Draco.

"**NO!" **Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all replied at the same time.

Draco grinned. "I would love to, miss, but I see my fellow friends here aren't very fond of me."

Slyly, he stuck his hands in his pockets and walked by them. He stopped and turned around.

"You've gotten prettier." He nodded at Hermione. And then, he left.

"Did he-what-he-did he just..." Ron and Harry stuttered.

"You guys are so mean! He seems pretty nice..."

All four of them got into coughing/gagging fits.

"Never mind, never mind... GOSHDARNIT! I SAID NEVER MIND!" Sora yelled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry and Ron hurriedly put on their clothes.

They were late... again.

"Why couldn't we do this yesterday," Ron muttered, as he stuffed his clothes and books into his suitcase.

They ran downstairs to the kitchen the swallowed their toast and gulped down their orange juice. Sora slowly trudged down the stairs. She was still in her pajamas and she slowly nibbled on her French toast, eggs, fruit, and juice. They ran back up and continued packing.

"Boys, couldn't you have done this yesterday?" Sora asked. "I've already eaten breakfast, changed, and everything."

The two boys looked her up and down. She looked like she was a model ready to go on her runway.

"Where are you going?"

"Didn't they tell you that I'm teaching DADA this year?" she said, and left.

oOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny took their trolleys and walked to the platform.

"Need help, Sora?"

"No, I'm fine. See?" she showed them a white handbag.

"That's all? Don't you have a suitcase?"

"Oh! The Blank charm!" Hermione exclaimed. When she got blank looks (A/N: HAHA GET IT?) from her friends, she told them, "It makes everything you pack invisible, and feather weight."

"Smart girl," Sora muttered, as they entered the platform.

They found a compartment and sat down. Ron, Hermoine, Ginny, and Harry were a bit less crazy because of Sora. They were surprised that Harry wasn't Head Boy, but Dumbledore explained that he would have if Voldemort was destroyed in the 6th year.

Draco Malfoy came in. Ginny automatically thought, 'Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm in the same room as Lavender and Parvati's 'Hogwart's 2 heart throbs.' She understood why Harry was in the list. His dark messy hair fell over his emerald eyes. He was well built from quidditch and running around, trying to catch Voldemort. However, she didn't understand why Draco Malfoy was on the list. He was hot, but he was such a dishonor to the wizard family. She did think that he would loosen up since his father died last year, and he did seem like he had. His blond, platinum hair was no longer slicked back, and tousled around, and fell over his mysterious gray eyes.

"I'm not promising to be your friend, but I want to stop being your enemy. I'm head boy. If you don't take the offer, this year will be torture." Harry and Ron hesitated.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Editing of first chapter all done! Now, it's not as corny as it was!

Review please--


	2. Ch 2: DADA

Before Harry and Ron had a chance to answer, Hermione stepped up. 

"Draco, do you realize how many times you have hurt, and bothered us? 6 years worth. Do you think that you can make up 6 years of mistreating us, cheating us, and tricking us? Do you know how many times you have caused us to be in trouble, or almost dead? You can't make up for 6 years worth of mistreating us. Maybe later, when you've proven to us that you are actually ok. But it's going to take a lot of mending, Draco. You've done this all, and if you harass your rights as head boy, I will make sure I get back at you, the number of times you've called me mudblood times worse than whatever you did to us."

Draco looked up, sadly. Ginny looked up at Hermione. 'Wow, what an emotional speech...' she thought. She scanned the expressions of each person's face. Harry and Ron were both surprised, Draco was sad and a bit embarrassed, and Sora, well, she was a different story. 'Gosh, why's she so pretty?' Ginny wondered.

At the same time, Draco looked at Hermione and thought the same thing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"WELCOME, WELCOME TO ANOTHER YEAR AT HOGWARTS!" Professor Dumbledore announced as the Great Hall silenced. "I have a few announcements. As usual, no student is allowed past the Forbidden Forest. If you are caught, I will personally give you a very serious and extensive lecture about safety and following the rules. The staff has also worked hard this summer to repromote couple rejected clubs from the 5th year. We have come up with the DA, and the Dueling club. So please join these exciting and educational clubs. Our last announcement is that we have a new DADA teacher, Ms. Sora Lee.-here, they clapped, especially the boys.-well, I believe that is all, everyone, let's enjoy the feast!"

With that, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and their friends dug into their beginning of the year feast for the last time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Double DADA, charms, and transfiguration. Must be one of our best schedules yet." Ron remarked about their schedule.

"Yeah, but I bet we're with Slytherin." Hemione said.

And she was right. When they walked into the DADA classroom, they saw Draco Malfoy, and some other Slytherins in their seats. Harry caught Dean Thomas, and Sean trying to catch a peek at Sora. He didn't blame them. She had matching black and white velvety sweats. Her top's zipper was open halfway to reveal a white spaghetti strap shirt. Muggle clothes. It was going to be an interesting day.

"Okay. I'll get started now. I'm Sora, and I'll be your DADA teacher for the rest of the year. –Many boys smiled.- Okay! Let's get started. Today, I want to teach you about the wand." She drew a diagram of a wand and its parts.

"...and this part is the cord that is the main center of your wand. This is your everything. It could be anything, unicorn hair, phoenix feather, so on. It has an electrical force that feels what the witch or wizard is saying. This is that place in your wand that lets out your spell. Now, I'll tell you about a certain spell that attacks the wand. It is a pretty recent discovery, found around 200 years ago. It's really rarely used, and it's a really unpopular spell, since the minister declared that the spell was the work of a devil 150 years ago. But there's nothing wrong with it. It is Malwand Eleci. 'Mal' in English, means bad, and eleci is a short form of the word Electrical. The spell attacks that electrical cord of your wand, and it blocks it. Then, the spells that your opponent does will not work. It's a pretty simple but hard spell. It's hard because it has a unique pronunciation. However, once you get a hang of it, it's ok. Another thing is power. If a first year did this to me, it probably wouldn't work. They cannot overpower you by a large amount. Maybe a little, but not too much. So if you ever want to do this spell, think of pronunciation and power."

"Now, I want to tell you about the 3 unforgivable curses. When you learned this in your 4th year, you learned that nothing can prevent it. But, there were really unfamous books that each had about one way that you can prevent this to happening to you. However, no one has tried to put them together just yet. So I did that over the summer, and I made 3 rules. These are important, and, hey, you guys will be the first generation to know all 3 rules. 1.) You cannot love this person. Well, that's pretty simple, because if you want to do this curse on someone, you probably don't like them very much. 2.) You must be powerful. I think your teacher in your 4th year briefly went over this, but power is important in magic. Lastly, you have to want to do this spell. Don't get it confused with number one. They are two different things. You have to have this desire deep in you that want to do this. The curse is smart; it knows when it thinks you're going to regret it. If you are going to do the spell, and then regret it, the curse won't even bother working. Make sure you wrote those down, because you guys are the first to know all of them put together. Maybe, just maybe, it may help at least one of you one day." As if on cue,the bell rang and she dismissed the class.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So... what did you think of that?

"It was all right."

"Are you kidding me? That's the most we've ever really learned in one day!"

"True..."

"AND we get the really hot teacher with it! This is the best Two for one deal EVER!"

Hermione glared at the group of students in the library.

"Don't blame them, Hermione. They're totally right. She seems to be a really outstanding teacher considering she's never done it before." Harry touched her hand.

"Yeah. And she's hot." Ron daydreamed.

"Ron..." Harry warned.

"I mean, very ugly. Yes."

"I just don't get it. The guys like her because she's beautiful. The girls are supposed to hate her. But why is it that they all love her anyway?"

"As we said, she's smart. She actually taught us something."

"But still! How can someone be all that? She'd have to be PERFECT and that's impossible."

"Sounds to me you're jealous, Mione." Ginny cut in. Ron and Harry gave her grave looks but she went on.

"Sora really knows the material. She's not like what you, or anyone, would have expected. For heavens sake, even I expected a female version of Lockhart. But you'll get used to it. She'll have her downsides."

"Thanks Gin."

"Wait. How come it's that Ginny doesn't get killed for saying that when you beat us to pulp whenever we even bring something up that's mildly related to it?" Ron stuttered.

"Because you're an idiot." Hermione said coolly, starting her Potions essay.

"Well, you didn't have to rub it in my face..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Another chpater edited! I didn't do much as I wanted. I got lazy to read through all those long paragraphs. So this chapter sort of sucked.. but it's okay.


	3. Ch 3: A banquet?

"A banquet?" 

On the school board, a large poster was recently pinned on.

_On 12/24, Hogwarts will be having a Christmas banquet. _

_Feel free to wear comfortable clothes._

_Note that students of all ages are permitted to this banquet._

_Consider this as a banquet for a hard worked-and much more-year._

_Don't miss out on this rare event of your wonderful teacher giving you guys a banquet! Cheers- Sora Lee_

"A banquet? But with NEWT's and this being our last year, will we have time for a banquet?" Ron asked to nobody, but many 7th years nodded in agreement.

"Especially with other teachers still piling homework on us for the "holidays""

"Oh, come on guys, it took so much to convince Dumbledore to let me give you guys a banquet!" Sora's voice was heard. Ron turned red, for she probably heard what he said about having no time.

"You guys will come right?" Sora asked. Some boys began to nod. "Come on, it's just one night. I mean, it's not like you guys are going to be studying 24/7 over the break or anything..." Sora had them convinced. It was probably her ridiculously short skirt as well. "Alright, then, I'll see you then!" and she walked away, happily.

The banquet

_In Harry's dormitory._

"Well, at least we dont have to wear dress robes." Ron said in retrospect.

"Yeah, but mine was okay." Harry said, pulling out his nice pants.

"You guys! You guys!" Neville burst in. Without giving the boys a chance to ask Neville what the big news was, Neville blurted," Draco Malfoy gave Hermione an apology letter and a love note!"

Harry and Ron's jaws dropped. Did that mean...

"Well, what did Hermione say?" Ron asked forcefully.

"...I don't know, thats not the main reason I came here." Neville stuttered. "I just got a message from SORA--- that she want everyone to dress casually, in their coolest outfit."

"You mean muggle clothes?"

"Yes. Lots of it."

"Sweet." Harry smiled.

"No, it's not sweet. I don't have any except that stupid maroon sweater with the 'R' on it." Ron pouted.

"Want mine?" Harry offered.

Ron grinned. "Yes."

"Gosh, Ron, you could have just asked."

"Sorry."

In the girl's dormitory.

"Hermione! Let me see!" Ginny pestered.

"No, it's none of your business." Hermione said, pulling out her dress.

"Come on, everyone knows that Malfoy's got a crush on you."

"Really!" Hermione gasped.

"Duh, word travels fast around here."

"Hm..." Hermione thought. Suddenly, the door burst open and Sora walked in.

"Just what I thought. Dresses. What have these people taught you? I bet you dont even have CLOTHES in your trunk right now." Sora said, annoyed.

"Well, they aren't very nice... and these are the best we have, so we really have no choice."

"Why do you think I'm here?" Sora said. She went back outside, and came in pulling a rack ofostentious muggle clothes. There was a variety of clothes, from jeans to leather, silk to velvet, miniskirts to long gowns, tube tops to turtlenecks.

"Take an outfit for and give it back or else I'll take 30 points from your house, give you month's worth of detention, and keep you from going to any school treats, including feasts."

"Thanks Sora."

At the grand staircase.

Hermione stood on one side of the stairs, and Harry and Ron were on the other side. The entire school has changed from same to fashionable. Harry and Ron had trouble looking for Hermione.

"Harry! Ron!" a girl called out from the crowd. Harry and Ron focused their attention to one chick waving her arms in the air.

They guessed that was Hermione.

"Hermione? What happened to you?" Ron stammered.

Hermione happily twirled some of her straight brown hair around her finger. She tugged her dark brown tank.

"Oho! That's no way to greet your friend!" A girl skipped over to the trio.

The red hair gave her away. There was no other red-headed girl in the school.

"Ginny! Where-" Ron freaked out when he saw his transformed little sister.

"Sora let us borrow her clothes. Aren't the nice?"

"Yeah. I love them."

"Harry? Earth to Harry?" Ginny snapped in front of his face.

No response.

Harry Potter liked muggle clothes.

Then, thedoors opened and the night of fun, party, and disasters began.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was 10:07 P.M, and the banquet had just begun. Music blared, students danced, and they could all easily have said that this was the wildest night in Hogwart's history.

Yet, Hermione Granger was bored. Harry and Ron just sat and tried to catch a glimpse of Hermione. Ginny was too busy with the boys.

'And this is supposed to be fun?' Hermione asked. 'I wonder if there would be anything interesting for me here.'

Her answer came when Draco Malfoy came in.

She could have died laughing. He was dressed in muggle clothes, and messed up his hair to give himself a 'cool but new-to-muggle-clothing' look.

'Never mind, this will be a fun nigh-' her thoughts were interrupted by silence. Half of the population in the great hall was focused on the door. Half the population being males. It came to her senses who it was before she even saw her.

Sora Lee had walked in. She looked drop dead gorgeous. Her hair was black with brown highlights and curled at the ends. She wore a black halter top, a pink off-shoulder sweater, and a pink and black plaid miniskirt. Every single male's jaws fell. She walked up to the mike, and exclaimed.

"Alright everyone, LETS GET THE PARTY STARTED!"

Harry's POV

Hermione looks so good in her outfit. But when Sora came in, man, I can't keep my eyes off her. Do I like her? Am I just attracted to her? But what about Hermione? I don't know if I can risk our relationship. I mean, it's not like she's my girlfriend, but last year ended, and we both knew we liked eachother. Now, Sora comes in and I have a feeling that I should go to her. An urge.

Ah... damn my hormones.

Why is Ron looking at Hermione?

Ron's POV

I don't know if I should tell Harry about my feelings for Hermione. I know they are not girlfriend and boyfriend, but they like eachother. Still, for one hour, Harry's been looking at Sora. I mean, she's great, but Hermione, wow. I really like Hermione. Hermione will never accept me. She's just, too good for me I guess. She thinks I'm some dirtbag. I'm not even on Lavender and Pavarti's "Hogwarts Top Two Hearthrobs." Yea, Hemione will never like me. I'm not popular like Harry. I don't have a chance.

Hemione and Draco, now that, I'll never allow it to happen.

Draco's POV

Father's not here, but the Dark Lord is. He will kill me if he found out that I'm in love with Hermione Granger. I love this girl, but the Dark Lord is pressuring me to go to another. I don't want to be on the Dark side anymore. I really never was. Sora. Maybe she can help me.

Regular POV

20 seconds before midnight. All the students gathered around the clear sphere. The countdown began.

10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1-and the sphere dropped, and everyone yelled, "Merry Christmas!" It was a night to remember, and the events were amazing.

Amazing as Harry Potter dancing with Sora.

Amazing as Ron Weasley running out the door.

Amazing as Draco Malfoy sliding his tongue into Hermione's mouth.


	4. Ch 4: Realization

"Harry? Harry? are you ok?" 

"Huh?" Harry sat up from bed. He was screaming. In his dream, Sora had come up with a dagger, and was ready to strike him. "Oh, yeah."

"Good, because I've got really bad news for you mate." Dean Thomas said, shaking his head.

"What?" Harry asked. Dean had this scared face.

"Draco Malfoy, Malfoy, an-and Her-Hermione are...are..." Dean Thomas stuttered.

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, pretty bad huh? I mean last night, the sphere dropped and Malfoy kissed her. I mean, when did he start liking her?"

Harry bolted out of bed. In the common room, he saw Ginny.

"Hey Harry, did you hear? Hermione-"

"YES! I HEARD, AND WHY ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT IT?"

"God, Harry calm down. It's not like he forced her to. He did some really neat convincing. Heck, if he made that speech to you, you would have said yes. It was so sweet. Gosh, Hermione's so lucky."

"What-What did he exactly say?"

"That he loved her, and that he's human, and makes mistakes. He said that the biggest mistake he made in his life was going against her. He said that he wants to change, and start by making Hermione the happiest girl in the world." Ginny said, proudly. She looked at Harry. "And, you know what she did?"

"What?" He said weakly.

"She looked at you. She saw you with Sora, and you should have seen her face. She said yes."

Harry lost his balance. He fell into a chair.

Ginny looked at him. "So if your going to get angry, get angry at yourself." She smiled. "Don't I make you feel so much better?"

Harry Grumbled, and began to go to the Hall for breakfast. He was stopped by a disturbing scene. Hermione was putting on Malfoy's tie. Without thinking, Harry, yelled, "Hermione!"

Hermione and Malfoy froze. Malfoy had an angry look on his face. "YES PO-"

"Draco!" Hermione quieted Malfoy. "Draco sweetie, I'll take care of this, you go eat first." Giving Harry a look, Malfoy went into the Great Hall.

"What do you want Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Oho, first, you decide to go out with that bastard, and now, your acting just like him? See what he did to you?"

"Harry..."

"How dare you? How could you go out with that enemy? He may have changed but it can't make up for what he's done to you!"

"Harry..."

"Do you know how many times he's called you mudblood? How many times he's hurt you? Damn it, Hermione, he's even jinxed you..."

"Shut up, Harry! It's not like you were any better to me. You know about our relationship, and to tell you the truth, all of the end of 6th year, I got ready to say, "Yes Harry, I'll go out with you" every time you approached me. But you never asked me! And, at the dance, when Draco asked me, I looked at you, and what were you doing? Dancing with SORA. Now, for once, let me do what I want and don't be so controlling like Ron!" With that, Hermione walked away from Harry.

During DADA class...

Harry couldn't stop glaring at Malfoy and Hermione. He had never felt so betrayed and hurt like this. He couldn't stand it anymore. He stood up.

"Malfoy, you bastard! How dare you!"

"Harry, mate, calm down." Ron said, tugging at Harry's robes.

"No!" He looked at Malfoy. "You just HAVE to have everything your way, huh?"

"Harry- you're like that too!"

"What? Did Malfoy brainwash you or something?"

"Harry, he did not. and now, I'm having a feeling that YOU DID! You actually made me believe that you were a nice person with some kind of decent heart. Now, you're acting selfish and childish. This is your fault Harry. You did this." Hermione said.

"Yes, Harry. I did also ask you if you want to stop being enemies. If you want to do it now, it's too late." Malfoy said, glaring at Harry.

"Okay. Harry, Draco, outside." Sora jumped in. Giving a piercing look that made everyone shiver, she screamed, "NOW!"

Muttering, Draco obediently walked outside. However, Harry took a while to realize that she was serious.

"At first, I thought you guys were friends. And then, in about five seconds, I learned that you guys hated eachother. But this had gone too far. You keep your own little feud between yourselves because it's getting onto Hermione as well. This morning, right before class, I caught her crying herself out. You guys know what you guys do to her? She's MISERABLE. What kind of friend- or boyfriend- are you guys?"

"Good ones."

"BAD ONES! I'M DEAD SERIOUS. GET OUT. I CAN NOT TOLERATE THIS BEHAVIOR IN MY CLASSROOM. COME BACK IN WHEN YOU FEEL YOU'VE GROWN **UP." **Turning around swiftly, she shut the door fiercely behind her, locking themselves out of the class. She was serious.

Dazed, they left the school building.

After a few moments of silence, Harry muttered, "Unbelievable."

"Tell me about it. Sora's hot when she's mad."

"Oh, my god, I DON'T BELIEVE THIS." Harry bellowed. "I was right. Now, I see how stupid I looked, getting in trouble with you!" He pinned Malfoy onto the tree. "If you ever hurt Hermione, I will seriously kill you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm sorry to dissappoint you, sir, but I'm afraid that'll never happen."

"I don't think so, Malfoy."

"Well, I do. And I know because I wasn't scared to tell Hermione that I liked her. I'm sorry if you were, but I think that got in between you two. I can only thank you for that. Well, anyway, I'm off now. I've learned my lesson. Good day." Draco said.

He never went into the castle.

11:00 P.M

Sora put down her book and yawned.

'Damn, 11:00 P.M, no wonder my eyes are killing me.' she thought. She looked out at the windy winter night. Somewhere in the darkness, she saw a flash.

'What the...' she grabbed her coat and ran outside.

'Somewhere here...'

"Can I go in now?" She heard a raspy, scared voice. She turned around.

"I think I've punished myself enough for making that comment to Harry." Draco said.

"Oh, about him being too late. Draco, you didn't have to stay out here just because you said that." Sora said.

"No, something else." He shivered. Thinking of how he said that Sora was hot when she was mad, he mentally slapped himself. Sometimes, his sarcastic humor got to him.

Sora put her hand on his cheek. Freezing. "Oh my gosh, you'll freeze to death out here." she took off her beanie and put it on his head. There, that's better. Hurry up, I should get you to Madam Pomfrey to get you checked. This is all my fault."

"No, it was mine. I've been a retard."

Sora looked at him. "It's okay. I understand. Sometimes when you really like someone... well, you never want to let them go. You should understand that in Harry, okay?"

Draco looked at Sora. "Yes."

"Hm... Where ISHarry?" she sked.

"Went back inside. Don't worry, I made him run back inside. It's not his fault."

Sora looked at Draco in amazement.

"You know, from what people say about you, you really have changed."

Draco smirked, "No, just my father died."

Sora stopped.

"What? Is something wrong?"

She hesitated. "No. Let's keep going, inside, we have the heater going."

As they walked, Draco asked, "So, I heard you had a thing with Harry last night."

"What?"

"You guys were dancing, aren't I correct?"

"Sure."

"So..." Draco asked.

"So what? I danced with plenty of guys last night. That's what a banquet's for, right?"

This time, Draco stopped. "So, it was just a dance?"

"Of course! Why, did something happen?"

"Yes...Didn't you know? When I asked Hermione out, she looked at Harry and saw him dancing with you, so she said yes." Draco said, sadly, because if he wasn't so lucky, he wouldn't be with Hermione.

"Oh, gosh." Sora said, and dropped to her knees.

"It really is my fault."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Blah blah blah. I'm tired. More tomorrow. Now, I need to worry about my math homework.


	5. Ch 5: It changed everything

A/N: please review, I worked really hard on this chapter, AND the chapter before.

"Harry."

"Harry."

"Harry."

"Harry."

"Harry."

"Harry."

Harry rolled over. He got ready to smack the person who woke him up.

It was Sora.

"Sora! What...do you know where you are?"

"Yes. I'm in a very tight situation, and I want to talk to someone, and I thought of you. Can I talk to you? Will you listen?"

"S-Sure..." He grabbed his jacket and left with Sora down the halls.

"See, I also want to apologize for yelling at you. It was really my fault, and I shouldn't have punished you. Neither should I have punished Draco.

"It's, it's all right."

"Harry, you see, I think I've grow very fond of you. You're a really bright guy, you know that? You're a really caring, smart, nice looking guy. I mean, you're one of the best people I've met. I'll hate to see you really sad because of Hermione. But you see, Draco, Draco really loves her. You don't have to worry about Hermione, Harry. She's in good hands. Plus, she really wants to think on her own. She's been around controlling, short-tempered people, like Ron, for too long. I'm not saying that Ron's a bad friend, in fact, he is a really good friend, but he's too protective. You know how it feels to be locked up, and not free to do as you want. People thinking for you and everything. That's how Hermione felt. You see Harry, everyone wants to be left alone. Not only you."

Harry stared blankly at her. "How old are you?"

"Why?"

"That sounded really smart. Where'd you learn that?"

"Hah. It runs in the family."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. It's a long story."

"We have time..." Harry started.

Sora sighed. "The story, well, you'll know another time."

Harry sat down on the couch. "Why? Am I too YOUNG to know?"

Sora looked at him. "Yes."

"What? Wait, you're only an year older than me."

"BUt I've experienced so much more." and she plopped down next to him.

Harry scoffed. "No way you experienced more than me. Has Voldemort tried to kill you 6 times? Do you have the ability to detect his feelings and location? Do you have the abilities that he did? Are you the only one who can defeat him? No! That's all me. See, Sora, you can't say you've experienced more. I've lost all the people who tried to save me. Don't you think I've been through enough?"

"Harry, no one's been through 'enough.'"

"Why not?"

"When you die, you have never completed everything you wanted to. Nothing is enough. You see, even through you may have had a difficult life, more difficult than many other people in the world, it's never too much. Enough is when you are in your deathbed. Don't say that you've been through enough because there will be more to come, Harry, and saying that you have had enough is saying that you give up."

"What if I do give up."

She gazed at him, and Harry shivered. She was so beautiful. She looked into his eyes . "You didn't."

Harry gazed at her. Right at this moment, he wanted her. He leaned in and kissed her. Her lips were soft and welcoming. They slowly broke away.

"Thanks, Sora." Harry was about leave when Sora called out, "Harry."

He whirled around. "Yeah?"

"Nobody said that you were the only person who Voldemort tried to attack."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry tossed and turned in bed. He thought of what Sora had told him. But he mostly thought of Sora. Her eyes gazing at his. Her hair framing her beautiful face nicely. Her soft lips. He never felt this way before. Not with Cho, not with Hermione. Did he have feelings for her? 'Well, duh, you moron.' he thought to himself. But how strong were they? An attraction? A crush? Love? He couldn't stop thinking of her. She was so intelligent and had a great personality. She was funny, unexpected, caring and had a big heart. When Neville had left his homework in the Gryffindor common room, she had taught him Accio! In just minutes, Neville's homework came flying into the classroom, and she awarded him 10 points.

But Harry didn't have a chance with her. 'Wait a moment, that's what you thought with Cho, and look how we ended up in the 5th year? Maybe he has a chance with Sora.

And on he thought until at 4 in the morning, he made up his mind.

He loved her. He loved Sora. The way she looks, talks, thinks, acts. He loved everything about her and there was no turning back.

It was her, or no one.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry woke up with a crash and screams. He ran out of bed to see what had happened. A crowd of Gryffindors gathered around a crying lump on the ground.

"Neville? What happened?"

"Neville, are you alright?"

Through his sobs, he managed to get out, "I sweh I saw 'im. En 'e ooked mad. I was twying to wun aweh."

"What is all this commotion?" Ms. McGonagall ascked as she walked into the scene.

"Neville seemed to have had a bad dream, and fell, proffesor." one of the students asked.

"Oh, dear. Seamus, go take him to the hospital wing, Dean, go with them. Everyone else, er, well, we only have 10 more minutes until we were supposed to wake up, so, everyone, just get ready for breakfast." she said. As she got ready to leave, Neville clutched her robes and cried out, "I sweh! Snape was tying to KILL me!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sora walked into the classroom in a tight, light green collar shirt and white baggy jeans. Her steps were quick and rushed. Harry blushed.

"Today, we're dueling. This is graded so pick your opponent wisely." Everyone avoided Harry.

"Where's Neville?" She suddenly asked.

"He had..."

"This morning..."

"He had a little accident."

"Pretty big accident."

"Oh. Did he fall down the stairs or something?" she guessed.

"Y-eah."

"What a shame. Well, now we have an odd number. Hm... who's left?"

Embarrassed, Harry slowly raised his hand.

"Let's see, does anyone want to go twice for 10 extra credit points?" No one. "Come on, think what you can do with 10 extra credit points. You won't have to do 2 homework assignments!" No one. "Alright. Harry, you could duel me. Ok everyone, let's get started... Lavender Brown and Parvarti Patil?" And she went down the list until "Ron Weasley and Dean Thomas."

"Everyone? Ok, Harry let's go."

Harry shook all over. He was against the girl of his dreams. Should he lose or win? If he lost, usually, the opponent would be happy. But if he won, he would get his points and Sora might be disappointed. 'Well, not if I use the spells she taught us.' he thought.

"Wands at your ready. One-two-three,"

"Malwand Eleci!" Harry exclaimed. A jet of white light hit Sora's wand. Sora grinned good-heartedly.

"Smart, Harry. Expelliarmus!" Nothing happened. "See how effective that spell is, class?" They all nodded in amazement.

"Sivetiment Lozatiya!" she cried. Automatically, she said, "Expelliarmus!" and Harry was knocked off his feet, and fell from many feet above. The class cheered. That was that best 'Expelliarmus' they have seen for a long time.

"Nice job Harry. 'A.' And you learned that 'Malwand Eleci' is a very useful spell. I was waiting for someone to use it. Good job. Good job to everyone as well. I'm very proud of this class. Nice work. 5 points for everyone!" She beamed and dismissed the class.

They all left the class, chattering about the duels that day. As Harry stepped out, he looked back at Sora, and thought, 'Yeah, she really is the perfect girl for me.'

Sora looked up and caught Harry gazing at her.

He could have sworn that she winked at him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Too lazy to change much.


	6. Ch 6: Draco and Hermione

A/N: Akalei: Don't worry, I'll have really really long ones later. Thanks for your advice about combining some chapters. I'll try that, but the problem is that half my chapters are on my other computer, and I can't seem to get access to it. I'll try though.

Thanks to my reviewers. I only have 4, but that's ok because I didn't even expect any.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(Isn't that cool?)

Chapter 10. This is where the story really begins.

(This chapter is all Hermione and Draco because I'm starting to kick myself for saying my story is a Hermione and Draco, but it's almost all Harry and Sora.)

Hermione's POV

_Dee lee lee dee dee_! I slapped my stupid alarm clock. Maybe it was because of the disturbing dream, but I had slapped my alarm clock with such force that it broke. 'Note to self: Get a new alarm clock.' I looked out my window. The sun was rising, and the sky was a blend of light blue, pink, purple and the color of the night. 'I love this moment. I just wish it would last.' I haven't been enjoying my days very much. Every second, I had to be careful of getting in Harry and especially Ron's way. 'Why can't they just accept the fact that Draco treats me like a princess?' I slowly got up. Parvarti and Lavender were still sleeping. 'Sleepy-heads. They're always late for class.' I took a shower, and put on my uniform. I gently ran down the stairs. Maybe too fast because I fell into someone on my way.

"Oh! Sorry!" I said. 'You and your clumsiness sometimes.'

"It's okay. I forgive you." said a familiar, missed voice.

"Harry! Oh, gosh. I'm sorry!" _'I'm sorry for ignoring you, avoiding you. I'm sorry for not being a friend to you.'  
_  
"Are you really sorry?" He asked, reading my mind.

"Yes. Oh, Harry, I'm sorry for not being a good friend. I mean, maybe we weren't meant to be as lovers, but meant to be as best friends."

"Yes, Hermione. Why did you avoid me?"

"I don't know! First I was angry, then I guess I was too scared to go back to you. I guess I was also really ashamed of myself for being to mean to you. I really missed talking to you, Harry."

"Yeah, and I missed talking to you, asking for your advice with girls, and you helping Ron and me with our homework. You know, we really can't survive without you." He grinned, knowing that it'll make me roll my eyes.

"Well, I'm glad we could get along. Friends again?" I put out my hand.

"Friends." He shook it. "Well, I'm not sure if Ron would like it. You know how he can be."

"Stubborn." We said at the same time. We laughed. Oh, how I missed that.

He offered his arm. "Friend? Let's go eat breakfast."

I took it. "Okay... Friend." And together, we walked to eat together, since forever.

Draco POV

_KguUUUUUUUUugh Wee wee wee wee wee wee wee wee KguUUUUUUUugh wee wee wee wee wee wee wee wee.  
_  
I woke up by Crabbe and Goyle snoring. Gosh they were so annoying. 'Note to self: Go back to the Head's room.' It had been under construction. Couldn't Dumbledore fix it by wand? "Sometimes, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, the muggle way is the magic way." he remembered Dumbledore saying. Oh well, I would rather sleep with the smell of paint-or whatever it was- rather than the sound of Crappe and Godzilla's snoring. I quickly got dressed, and ready for the day. Thinking of Hermione simply brightened the day. 'Even though I want to do more for her. I can tell she's happy with me, but I see in her expression that she misses Potter and Weasley. Still, she gave them up for me, and I'm so grateful.'

Some people still ask me why I suddenly started liking Hermione. I would just answer, "Because she is the most incredible person in the world." That's true, but but that's not the sole reason I began to have deep feelings for her. It was out of trying to please my father. It was so hard to please him. I did everything for him; follow in his footsteps, obey his every command, took his punishing, kept his secrets, stayed loyal to him, and even treated Hermione badly. I tried so hard because he, well, he scared me. You have no idea. I knew that he can kill me, and get away with it. I was his puppet. He controlled everything I did. When he found out that I had offered Harry to be my friend in the first year, I spent that christmas break being his slave. He was watching my every move. I guess he tried to make me hate the trio for making him treat me like that, but actually, I mentally hit myself for every cruel deed I did to the trio. When father passed away, I knew that now, I was free. It hurt me that the trio would never forgive me, but now, I was free to be nice to them. I tried really hard to do that, but they didn't accept my apology at first. Especially Hermione. That hit me pretty badly. I had always liked her. Maybe she wasn't the hottest chick in school, but she had the most beautiful mind, personality and heart. She was herself all the time, and brightened up people's days. When a person is beautiful inside so strong like that, it will shine on the outside. She doesn't need make-up, or the body. The sparkle in her eyes is all I need. She is the light in the end of the tunnel, my love and my life.

But of course, if I told all that to people who asked me, they would think I was mad. Maybe later, when people see that Hermione really is the diamond on a diamond ring, I will tell them. I will tell them why Hermione is the most beautiful person on the universe.

I walked to the Great hall for breakfast. I was busy with my scramble eggs. It was 8:15, exactly the time when Hermione is sitting down across the room, eating. Every morning, at this time, we would look eachother in the eye and wink. I looked up. the scene took me by surprise. She and Harry were talking and laughing. At first, I was a bit jealous, I supposed. But I remembered that I trusted her, and that she deserved her friends back. She glanced at her watch and looked up also. She winked at me, and I couldn't do anything but smile back.

Suddenly, Ms. MacGonagall came in quickly, and whispered something in Dumbledore's ear. Professor Dumbledore put down his fork and spoon and stood up. "Students, if you have defense against dark arts today, it has been cancelled, due to the sickness of our DADA teacher." After the announcement, he walked out of the Hall, to the hospital wing.

"Sora? Sick?"

"How? Can't Madame Pomfrey mend anything?"

"Yeah! It shouldn't be that serious."

That's when I stole a glance at the Gryffindor table and I saw Harry Potter struck wordless. His mouth was slightly open and he had a swirl of fright and worry in his eyes. Hermione was patting his shoulder. Harry looked at the door, jumped up, and ran outside. Hermione had a puzzled look on her face, and got into an deep conversation with Ginny.

I went back to my food, and hearing of Sora being sick, I knew that it was almost my turn.

Hermione POV

I really missed laughing and talking like this to Harry. We talked about everything, and Harry told me of pranks that he and Ron had played on Professor Trewalney. That creepy woman deserved it. She is such a fake. When I saw that it was 8:15, I looked up at Draco and winked like we always do. Before I got back to my conversation with Harry, I saw him smile. That smiles lightens up my day.

Suddenly, all the eyes in the room was focused on the standing Dumbledore.

"Students, if you have defense against dark arts today, it has been cancelled, due to the sickness of our DADA teacher." and he left the room.

Something clicked inside of Harry, and he began to mutter a bunch of gibberish. I thought he was having a fit or something. I tried to calm him.

"Harry? Are you okay? Harry? Is something wrong?" I patted his shoulder.

He suddenly looked at the door, jumped up and left. I was really confused. Then I turned to Ginny.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I'm not sure, but I've got a feeling he likes her or something."

"Serioiusly? Since when?"

"Maybe since the banquet."

"Hm... That makes sense, but..."

"Yeah, I'm not sure either. But I've caught him staring at her during mealtimes. That usually means he's got something for her."

"Really? He looks at her? With what expression?"

"With a lovey-dovey face that he used to give Cho and you, but this time, even more stronger. Like she's his soulmate or something."

"Wow. How come I never noticed that?"

"Because you were too busy giving Draco that look." Ginny said with a hint of her annoyed voice.

I looked at Ginny. Had I really done that to them? Made them suffer my loving looks to Draco, ignoring them, avoiding them? I could tell Ginny had also, like Harry and Ron, felt a bit betrayed. And Ginny was my best girl-friend.

"I'm really sorry. I can't believe I did that to you guys."

Ginny looked at me. After a while, she said,"It's okay, sometimes, I guess love does its thing."

Right then, I was so thankful to have such forgiving friends, and gave Ginny a big hug. 'No, wait. I still have Ron.' I looked at Ron a few seats down. He was glaring at Ginny and me. 'He's going to be hard.' I finished my toast, and left the Great Hall.

Outside, I was met by a sad Draco.

Regular POV

"Draco? Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Hermione. Hermione." Draco stumbled. He took her hand gently, but firmly, and led her to his room.

"Draco? Why are we here?"

"Hermione. I love you. Hermione, I don't want to leave you."

"Of course. Then don't Draco. Why? Is, is something wrong?"

"Yes. I-I can't stay here Hermione."

She didn't understand.

"I can't tell you why. I really want to, but I can't. Hermione, my love, I don't want to forget you."

"Draco. Tell me, what is it?"

"I-I can't say."

He held her face and brought them to his. Their lips touched. Their kiss deepened, and he licked her lips. He would not be able to taste those lips for a long time. He slid his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues twirled around, exploring the other. He gently put her down on his bed. His kisses trailed down to her neck and met the first button on her uniform. He undid it.

"Draco, we talked about this." He put his finger on her lips. He undid the second button, the third, the fourth, and the fifth. He was exposed to a black bra.

"Draco. Don't. Please. I'm not ready."

He silenced her with his mouth, as he unhooked her bra. He trailed kisses down her breasts, and her stomach until he reached her skirt. He unzipped it. He stopped briefly to take off his pants. He then began to slide off her skirt and underwear, and did the same with his.

"Stop! Draco!" Hermione protested as she tried to put her bottom clothes back on.

"Hermione. Just this once. I told you. I can't stay here. This may be the last I see you."

"Still! We talked Draco. I told you that I wasn't ready for this." She said, hooking her bra back on.

"Hermione. Please. I don't want to forget you." He said, kissing her.

"Draco. Draco. No, I-"

"Please. I want to remember this forever."

"I-I don't even know where your going! No Draco. I can't." She said, buttoning her shirt.

"I love you Hermione. Please. What if I forget you? I can't do that Hermione, I love you too much."

Hermione began to feel angry. "If you love me so much, you would remember me without having to have sex, and you would respect that I can't do this yet."

"Hermione-"

"No! Draco, I thought I could trust you with this, but I guess I can't. If you really are leaving, and if you really love me, first of all, you would tell me where you are going. Then, you would remember me by the other times we have had together, and not how I am in bed. Third, you would know that I can't do this with you yet. I don't know what to say, Draco. I'm really disappointed that you would try to do such thing."

"I-I'm sorry Hermione." He said, hurt.

"I don't know what to say, except that, if you really are leaving, to leave well. Good-bye, Draco." Hermione said, and with tears in her eyes, she left Draco standing alone in the room.

'I'm sorry, Hermione, that I have to leave like this. I knew I shouldn't try to pressure you but I don't want to forget you. You're probably right. I never would forget you whether we slept together or not. I would always remember you. How you smiled at me, how you gave me a chance, forgave me, winked at me. How you would call me sweetie, how you kissed me, how you loved me back. You said in the train that I've left a space in all of your hearts. I would probably punish myself for doing that. Hermione. I've never been able to express to you my gratitude. You gave me the chance to be with you. You gave me the chance to be the happiest guy alive. I know if it weren't for Harry, you never would have given me that chance, and thanks to him, you did. My time with you have been the happiest in my life. Come find me if I forgot you. You don't know how much I love you Hermione. I would die for you. I would stab a dagger into my heart for you. You've heard me say that I love you, but maybe I shouldn't have told you. You know why? My love for you is unexplainable. It is too great for words. I love you crazy. You are the only one I look at. I will never forget you. Thank you Hermione. I love you.'

For the first time in years, tears rolled gently down his pale face.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: sniff. :( Yes Draco will leave, but for a GOOD reason that you guys will find out later. Whew! That was the longest chapter yet (7 pages) but dont you guys think that it was a bit boring? how most of it is Hermione and Draco thinking? tell me when you review. (hint: WHEN you review.)

Review this chapter PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSEEEEE.


	7. Ch 7: Beginning the story

Hey guys, I'm almost done with my story. I was going to extend it longer, but I decided that I should finish this one up and go on to another one. Maybe there might be one or 2 more chapters. Sorry to take too long, I was too busy reading other really good fanfics, that I felt a bit ashamed of myself. Heh... Well, here goes. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sweat trickled down Harry Potter's panting face as he ran up the 2578 steps that led to the hospital wing. His legs were sore, his vision blurred, and his body was next to death. Still, he carried his legs up the stairs as fast as he can.

When he heard that Sora was sick, he was stricken with disbelief. There was no way that a smart witch like Sora could fall ill and make it hard to get up once more. He had a hard time believing all of the words that came out of Dumbledore. 'Sora. How could you be sick like this?' he thought. 'Maybe she's dying.' 'Maybe she's just resting.' 'Maybe she's bluffing.' 'Maybe Voldemort attacked her.' As the last thought came into his restless mind, he stopped. "No. No. No way. No. No. No. No. No." He said out loud. He simply denied it and went back to climbing the stairs.

After what seemed literally like hell, he reached his destination. Sora. She lied on the bed, fragile and weak. Her ghostly white face looked peaceful, but the waterfall of sweat proved her pain. What had happened to her. He made his way to her bed, and lifted his heavy hands to her face. He gently pushed the drenched hair out of her face. He reached into his pocket and took out a piece of cloth that he had taken from the Dursleys. He wiped her face dry, and felt her forehead. It was hot. At that moment, he dropped his handkerchief and collapsed onto the hard floor. Kneeling on the floor at the foot of her bed, he broke down. He cried for not only Sora, but himself. The cruel, evil, unfair, and stressful life that he had lived since he was just a baby. The burden that he held on his shoulders since he was one. The population of wizards relied on him, and only him. He sobbed for how he lost everyone who he loved. He cried for how he never had what he really needed, loving people caring for him. He had lost everything. He could have stayed like this, with tears making its way down his face one by one. However, he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Hary, mate, you okay?" Ron was leaning by the doorway, watching Harry blubbering like this.

"I, I don't know. I mean, what if she dies? What am I supposed to do? I already promised myself that she will be the only girl for me." he sputtered. "If she DIES, what am I supposed to do with myself? What Ron? What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Aw, man, it's alright. No wizard's ever died because they were sick."

"No, Ron, I don't think that's it. See, as I was coming up here, I was thinking of how she could have fallen sick. Then, a thought came into my head. It was an unfriendly thought, one that I don't want true, but it sounds so true. Ron, I think Voldemort knows my feelings for her. Remember what he did to Sirius? I think, I think he attacked her. Doesn't, doesn't that sound-sound-right, Ron?"

Ron remained speechless. "Harry, well, if Voldemort attacked her, she probably would be dead. She seems fine now, just resting I guess."

Harry turned to face Sora. She did look like she was resting. Her eyes were closed, and a slight tint of a smile on her lips. 'I hope you are having a peaceful dram.' he told her mentally. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess so. Thanks mate. But man, if Voldemort had really done something to her, man, I'll beat the crap out of him."

Ron grinned. "You go do that, Harry." Harry smiled. Then, his face turned serious.

"Er-Ron. You know Hermione-" The smirk on Ron's face disappeared. He slowly said, "What..."

"Er- Well, she seems really happy where she is right now, Ron, so I don't think you have to worry about Draco and her."

A spark went flying in Ron's eyes. "Well, I'm never forgiving that bloody bastard. I can't believe that she did! It's so stupid. What happened to him calling her Mudblood? What happened to Hermione getting hurt tirelessly? That git deserves the worst, but what does he get? A girl like Hermione! It's not fair! I've stuck to Hermione for 7 years, and she gives ME nothing-" Ron quickly slapped his hand over his mouth. Harry looked at him.

"What- You like Hermione?"

His face turning into the color of his hair, he nodded.

"Why, How come you never told me?"

"Well, I never got a chance to tell you. I mean, last year, you liked her too, and I just didn't have the nerve to tell you. Plus, I don't want to discourage myself more because I know I don't have a chance with her anyway. I mean, I've liked Hermione since forever. 4th year? I mean, why do you think I was so angry when she went to the Yule Ball with Krum?"

Suddenly, a familiar voice came from the door. "Is-is that true Ron?" her face streaked with tears, Hermione looked intently at Ron.

Ron's face turned the color of his hair. "I guess I really can't say it's not."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Well, you liked Harry last year, and this year, you were all goo goo-ing Malfoy. What, you want me to tell you and be laughed at for the rest of the year?"

"Well, it would have been, er, relieving to tell me."

"Fine! I like you Hermione! I like you tons!" expectantly, Ron felt as if he lost 20 pounds off his shoulders.

Her eyes flooded with tears. "I'm, I'm sorry Ron." and she ran out of the room. A tear trickled down Ron's pale face.

"Well, isn't this just a wonderful day for all of us."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Darkness invaded the night. The slight breeze challenged the dangling leaves. Owls hooted softly, crickets chirped, and squirrels scurried around, hopelessly looking for food on the white ground. Harry Potter lost his battle to stay awake beside Sora.

Whether it was his imagination or reality, a figure walked up to this sleeping boy, and gently outlined his face. Harry jerked his head up. The figure was Sora. In a barely audible voice, she whispered, "Follow me." She began to float out of the room, and out of the castle. He scurried behind her.

"Where are we going? What-weren't you sick? Are you okay now? Where-I could get expelled for going out of bounds! Where are you taking me! Hello? Can you hear me?" questions escaped Harry. But Sora still walked on. When Harry looked closely, he saw that she was walking a bit differently. Like she was drunk. Slightly. The further she walked, the more severe her walking became. By the time Hogwarts was just barely seen over the mass of trees, she was zizagging all over the snow. Often she spun around, faced Harry, and went back to walking. Harry began to question her.

"Are-are you drunk? Are you okay? Where are we going? Are you sure we are going the right way? You know that I probably won't be able to make it back to school on time right? Hello? Are you ignoring me or something?" Suddenly, Sora turned around. She walked up to him, just centimeters apart. She put a finger daintly on his purple lips. She brought the finger to his chin and instead, put her own lips on his. She walked away, gave him one look that said "Just follow." and continued to walk into the night.

It seemed like hours when they reached a town of muggles. She entered the town and walked up the street until she stopped in front of a house. It was a pleasant house. It was a two storied blue house with a wide flower garden in the front yard. The house had white lining. Sora patiently waited for Harry. When he stood next to her, she walked up to the front door and opened it.

"What-are you allowed to do this? You're not just barging in right?"

When he entered the house, she was gone.

"That-was-freaky" he whispered to himself. His eye caught a shelf above the fireplace. He walked over. There were framed photos covered completely with dust. Harry took out a piece of cloth and wiped it. There was a photograph of a man, woman, and a small child. The man had brown combed hair, and broad shoulders. The woman was pretty with curled brown and black hair, and pink floral dress. She held the hand of a young girl who had copper wavy hair and yellow dress outfit. The family looked happy and so cozy together. Suddenly, his eyes were focused on the eyes of the young girl. They were so deep and intelligent. Her eyes hid something. A secret. They were so familiar. Hadn't he seen that same secret in Sora's eyes? He took a step back. The floor creaked. When he looked down, he saw that the floorboard was uneven. He bent down and lifted the board.

What he saw was amazing. At first, there was nothing. Then, further in the floor, he saw a piece of paper. He strained his fingers and was able to pull it out. It was another picture. This time, it was a picture of a man who looked just like Harry. The man had his arms around a pregnant-a pregnant Lily. This couple was Harry's parents. Holding the picture, he slowly stood up. He looked around. He saw a kitchen, and walked over. He sat on a high stool and looked so seriously at the photo. His eyes began to water, and his head began to fill with questions.

He nearly fell off when he heard the door across the kitchen open. When the door was just slightly open, booming pop music blared. A shadow appeared in the hall.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Oh yea! Hey next chapter coming up. School ends (for me) this week, and once this week is over, I could work on this story 24/7. But then, I could always extend my break time if nobody reviews. So review por favor!


	8. Ch 8: The story part I

Review goshdarnit! 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The door creaked open. Harry quickly rushed to hide behind a near bookshelf. He stared at the door. He concentrated on every centimeter that appeared out of it.

First, he saw a pink fuzzy slipper. Then, his eyes met long, baggy, blue flannel pajama pants. Then, a white and pink shirt was seen. When the face appeared, he nearly fainted.

Sora! Her hair was messily put in a bun and her eyes never left the page of her thick book. As if she did this every night, she walked-without taking her eyes off her book,- to the kitchen, opened the fridge, took out a whole apple, sat on the stool that Harry was just in, and began to eat and read. She never noticed someone appear out of her CD and album collection. As she bit into the apple, her eyes tore from the page when she heard a hoarse "Sora?"

Her well-riped apple dropped to the ground, and she nearly did as well.

"Oh my god, what the hell are you doing here?" she asked urgently, looking at Harry's ghostly white and very confused face.

"Wow. What a wonderful greeting. Is that how you greet everyone you know?"

"No! It's just... How did you- Do you know where- Who told you-How..."

"Don't hurt yourself now, I'm a bit surprised myself. Actually really surprised. And puzzled. I think I have an endless amount of questions by now."

"Me too! How did you know-"

Harry cut her off. "Me first. I'm giving myself at least suspension just to ask my questions. The least you can do is let me go first." Sora nodded.

"Where the hell am I?"

"This house was built on top of the ruins of James and Lily's house. This house is also my old house."

Harry bit his lip. "Okay, maybe I'll ask about that later. How did I get here? You led me here."

Sora looked puzzled. "How did I lead you here? I was in my room the whole time." She had a thoughtful look on her face.

Harry began to see that this wasn't helping. He sighed. "If you were here for a pretty long time, how come we saw you in the hospital wing?"

Sora looked like she didn't want to explain. "It's a long explanation. Let's just say that it's magic. There's a certain spell that makes people believe you are there when you are not. If you noticed, the light was always shining on me, whether it was the sunlight, moonlight, so on. It tricks your eyes and bends the light to make you see me, when I'm really not there."

"Okay, that's the first question that got really cleared up. Well, now, can you tell me why you are here?"

"I'm not the only one here, wait. Sit down. This will take a while. Here's an apple. Don't talk, just listen." Harry sat on a stool next to hers. Her eyes bore into his.

"I'm not alone in this house. Draco's in the room just across the hall of my room, but he's probably sleeping. I've just been thinking about what you said about me leading you here, and I have a feeling Hermione might come in any time soon."

"See, Draco and I have been working together." Harry's anger began to bubble.

"You've been working with a soon-to-be-death eater! Don't-don't tell me you are one. Don't tell me that you've been disguising-"

"No! My gosh, Harry, don't you DARE accuse me of doing that. I can't believe you actually thought that, I..." She let out a deep breath. "Let me tell you the whole story before you start thinking of crazy thoughts like you just did. ."

"Remember the night when we were talking, and I told you that you'll know the story some other time? Well, I'm guessing this is the time. The story goes back long long long time ago, when Tom Riddle was this rich and the most successful business man at the time. He was just married. Around this time is when a woman named Amabelle comes in. Amabelle was a beautiful lady, and had many men following her with their tongue hanging out. However, she was not very beautiful inside, and she was self-centered, and knew about her beauty. So she was a bit cocky sometimes. She first saw Tom Riddle the first at a dinner party. She instantly fell in 'love' with him, but truthfully, she fell in love with his money. She know he had a wife, but she also knew how many dresses and clothes she could buy with his money. So she got this professional, stiff man to follow her into a bedroom one night, and she also got this man to give her much of his earnings. However, that led to her having a baby, with the father being Tom Riddle the first. At first, he supported her with money and a nice house. Then, he realized that his wife began to get very suspicious at his behavior with money. To escape scandal, news, and reporters, he knew that nobody should know of Amabelle. He gave her 2 million dollars, a home, and told her to never come to him again. Nobody would know about her except him, and his diary. She was never seen again. With that, he raised his sons with his wife, with a burden lifted off his shoulders, but a small voice in his head that reminded him of what he had done. Just around then, Amabelle's daughter grew up, with the name of Ellice, and Amabelle got herself another huspand.

Right when Ellice was growing up, there was the whole racist, anti-christians, and anti-jew war. There were people cruel, evil, racist and sexist all around the world. Amabelle and her husband were, obviously, part of this anti-group. When Ellice was around 19, she met a wonderful man, but unfortunately, he was asian. Her parents automatically disapproved, but Ellice liked this man so much, she ran away with him. Together, they lived in a small cooped up house, because her husband couldn't find work easily because he was asian. He worked in a small factory, and earned a small income. But those two were the happiest people at the time. Couple years later, they had a daughter, and loved her very much. Now stop here. If you look at the family tree, it starts with Tom Riddle the first. Then, There's Amabelle and Tom Riddle's real wife. Then, there's Ellice and Tom Riddle the second, and Tom Marvolo Riddle, which you now know as Voldemort. Then, there's Ellice's daughter. That makes that daughter Voldemort's niece right? Well, niece somehow. When Voldemort went back to kill his family, he found his father's diary. The diary spoke of Amabelle and Ellice. Voldemort, being powerful that he was, soon found out that he had a niece, when he was so determined to kill everyone in his family. He went to find everyone, and found that Amabelle had already died, and Ellice and her husband were in London. So, months after he had killed your parents, Harry, he killed Ellice. My uncle, Voldemort, killed my parents just like yours."

Harry's head began to thump. He couldn't think right. His anger, sadness, and confusion reached its top.

"So, so you're telling me that I've liked Voldemort's niece for half an year? Are you telling me that I've been fooled again? I've lost another that I actually cared about? That another person I trusted with all my life happened to be my enemy? I FELL IN LOVE WITH A NIECE OF THE CREATURE WHO LITERALLY RUINED MY LIFE? I FELL IN LOVE WITH THIS GIRL RELATED TO THE CREATURE WHO HAS BEEN TRYING TO KILL ME FOR 17 YEARS? WHY IS IT THAT THIS HAPPENS TO ME? WHY CAN'T ANYTHING GO RIGHT? I can't believe a fell for you, Sora. I can't believe you are doing this to me. Fine. Go ahead. Go help Voldemort kill me. I'm probably better off dead anyway."

Tears welled up in her soft eyes. A vivid red color flushed in her pale cheeks. She raised her hand and slapped Harry's wet and sticky cheek. She screamed, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO COMPARE MYSELF WITH THOSE PEOPLE HARRY. I AM NOT LIKE THAT. I'M NOT EVEN DONE WITH MY STORY. DON'T EVER THINK THAT. YOU MAY HAVE HAD A HARSH LIFE, BUT DON'T EVER THINK ABOUT DEATH LIKE THAT. IT'S NOT THAT EASY. I'VE LOST MY PARENTS WHEN I WAS PRACTICALLY A BABY ALSO. I LIVED WITH FOSTER PARENTS WHO JUST GAVE ME MONEY AND DIDN'T CARE WHAT THE FUCKING HELL HAPPENED TO ME. I LIVED WITH VOLDEMORT FOR 4 YEARS, BEATING ME FOR EVERY MISTAKE I MADE, LEARNING THE DARKEST OF THE DARK ARTS THERE IS ON THIS PLANET, WHEN I HAVE JUST BEEN INTRODUCED TO THE FACT THAT I AM A WITCH. I'VE BEEN COOPED IN A DIRTY, SCARY HOUSE, WORKING 24/7. DO YOU THINK I WOULD EVEN THINK ABOUT JOINING THE DARK SIDE AFTER VOLDEMORT DID THAT TO MY LIFE ALSO? I TOLD YOU. YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY ONE. YOU WOULD NEVER THINK ABOUT JOINING HIM, AND NEITHER WILL I."

She took deep intakes.

"Just, just don't accuse me of something like that Harry. I'm, I'm really not that person that Voldemort hoped I would be. Why do you think I'm hiding here with Draco, Harry? We have both betrayed him, and he may not know, but we have. He will find us soon, and that is why I have been working with Draco to stay alive. Do you see the picture on the fireplace? Those are my foster parents when the social worker came to check up on me. Do you see the picture that you are holding? Those are your parents they had you. When your parents died, the debris was picked up, and a new house was built. The new house was bought by my foster parents. Do you see my room? Under the floor board there is tons and tons of more pictures of you and your parents. And for me leading you here, I'm guessing Voldemort knows of my existence here, and knows of what you feel about me. He led you on, and he will lead Hermione here as well. He's coming this way, but it's too late to run back now, it is now that we must fight." She looked at him with fire in her eyes.

"It is now time for us to defeat this creature who has indeed ruined our lives. It's time to kill Lord Voldemort, Harry."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Woot woot! I'm guessing 2 more chapters now, until I go writing another fanfiction. Hm, I've grown quite fond of DracoGinny fics. Haha, no, after this, I want to write a really cheesy one, then I'll write a serious DracoGinny fic. Hehe, just for now, review, and stay in tuned!Next 2 chapters are all action! Well, not entirely, you'll see.

Love always-----young (yes, still young)writer 56!


	9. The story

Long time no see. I was rereading this when I had my time and realized that the first many chapters SUCKED. No wonder I had like no reviews and no wonder it was my first story. I was so shocked at how bad I wrote. And now, I look at this and I'm impressed. I feel fanfiction has really developed my writing skill and tone. Really! Serious- I'm like a walking commercial for it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"OUCH!"

"Shh… it's just a small sting."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? IT'S LIKE-"

"Sora?" A voice called from the hallway. The two figures in the kitchen froze.

"Sor… Oh. I see."

The shadows in the kitchen slumped in their stools.

"Draco Malfoy. You totally freaked me out." Sora sighed.

"Sorry- but what is Potter doing here?"

"HARRY is here by accident. Now you go off into the living room and wait for Hermione."

Draco stopped midway of his bellyrub.

"Her… her…"

"Yeah. Her."

Draco's eyes grew wide. "OH MY GOSH! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SO? HOW DO I LOOK? OKAY? FINE? IS MY HAIR OKAY? ARE MY EYES RED? ARE MY CLOTHES CRINKLED? HOW'S MY SK…"

Sora gasped sarcastically. "OH MY GOSH, DRACO! YOU HAVE A GIGANTIC SPLIT END RIGHT THERE! AND YOUR EYES ARE LIKE BLOOD! HAVE YOU BEEN CRYING AGAIN? OH MY GOSH! IS THAT A WRINKLE ON YOUR SHIRT?"

"Shut up."

"NO, YOU shut up."

"Loser."

"Moron."

"Mudblood"

"HALFblood. And you're an arrogant selfish git."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Hello?" a voice called from the door.

"Hi." Harry saluted.

"Hi."

"**HI!" **Sora jumped off the stool and ran to the girl standing in the doorway.

"Oh, look, Draco. She's here."

"Hi."

"Hi."

Silence.

"I'm confused." Hermione broke in.

"Oh, good. You're normal. Don't worry. It's okay to be confused." Sora said.

"Huh?"

"You're confusing her even more, idiot!"

"Excuse me?"

"Excuse YOU!"

"Now, I see why Hermione broke up with you, dumbass!"

Before Draco could even react to the statement, she did his move. She covered her mouth and pointed at him right as he did the same.

"Hey!" Draco pouted.

"Hey yourself."

"Why do I have a feeling that I'm sort of lost here?" Hermione asked.

"Because you are honey." Sora replied.

"Oh."

"Welcome to our crib."

"What's happening here?"

"Well, Harry here had to come and crash at the party… and then we're going to kill Voldemort."

"Oh. I see. Wait WHAT?"

"That's right my friend."

"And what's with this sudden behavior change?" Harry said, chewing on his red apple.

"I don't know… I guess Hermione just brings in the party spirit.

"Damn right." Draco muttered, grazing his fingers into his hair.

"So this is where you went, Draco." Hermione pointed her direction toward him. The rest of the people seemed to back off as the old couple stood in front of each other once more for a confrontation.

"Yes."

"Alone in this house… with Sora."

"There's more to it, Hermione."

"Like what?"

"Well…"

"Yes, exactly. There IS nothing more to it. Why couldn't you have told me earlier? Why couldn't you have just TOLD me you had to come here instead of just pushing me as you did?" Hermione folded her arms across her chest.

"That's…" Draco was cut off abruptly.

"When you corner me like that, it makes me feel so unwanted and it gave me a totally new impression of you. I have no idea why you had to leave and I have about a billion questions going on in my head. The only thing that has been clear to me is that you've been a bastard and you have totally screwed up our relationship."

"I can…"

"If you think we can make up again and become just like we were, forget it. I never have and never will forgive guys for not respecting me like that."

"Respect? You know what? You were the ONLY person in the WHOLE SCHOOL besides Dumbledore that I ever respected. Go on and nag me all you want about respect and all that crap because all I'll think of is how YOU aren't giving me even an ounce of that shit by not even TRYING to listen to me." One point for Draco.

"Oh? Then go ahead! What is it that you've been SO longing to tell me?" Hermione spat.

"I've…"

"GO ON! YOU HAVE MY UNDIVIDED ATTENTION. All my RESPECT."

"I've…"

"DON'T WAIT FOR THE GRASS TO GROW. WHAT IS IT?"

"I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU THAT I NEVER EVEN WANTED TO COME HERE AND THAT I… I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU GODDAMNIT!" Draco spewed out.

And then… silence.

And then… end of silence.

"Butterbeer anyone?" Sora chirped.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Unconfuse me please." Hermione said, leaning across the table to Sora.

"Sure can. But we need to hurry. Time's running out."

When Hermione answered back with a puzzled expression, Sora grinned and began the story.

It started off with Sora's grandmother. She was a bit of a… slut. When she met the great Tom Riddle, he succumbed to her. But, he was already married with two children. When he found out about the baby in the womb of his mistress, he gave her a wad of money and told her to leave. After a long fight, she finally left the house and met a to have the baby with. That little child of hers was Sora's mother. When Sora's mother was only in her teen years, she met an asian man who she fell in love with and married. However, her parents, being the racist ones they were, forced her out of the house. Still, she lived happily and humbly with her husband. When she heard of her baby, she was shocked. They had no money to raise the child properly so they put her in a foster home to live. Since then, Sora had grown up as a muggle child.

Now, that great Tom Riddle from the beginning had yet another son, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Nobody knew the reason why he suddenly became the evil dark lord, but he did kill off all of his family. He even destroyed the secret family branch that his father had created. All, except Sora, were killed by Tom M. Riddle, or Voldemort. Now, when he found out about Sora, he went off to go perish her, but in midway realized that he could use her. So, he taught her the darkest of dark arts and…

Hermione zoned out. Sure, the story was complicated and very confusing, but she got it. Man cheats on wife. Has secret baby. Baby grows up to have another baby. Man has another child with his real wife who kills everybody.

What she was really into was Draco.

Had he really meant what he really said?

Now, he sat beside her, his fingers entwined in her own.

She remembered her own words.

"_I never have and never will forgive guys for not respecting me like that."_

Well what was she doing now?

Forgiving a guy for not respecting her _like that. _

She was a disgrace.

When Draco suddenly disappeared only half a day after the announcement of Sora, she was distraught. She felt panicked at first, then angry, then guilty, angry again, and then guilty. And then, she missed him.

When that ghost of Draco had led her to that house, she was overwhelmed. Not with pure curiosity but of excitement that she would see him. That she DID see him.

Sighing, she knew she had contradicted her own morals.

It was silly how she thought she could never be taken back by that four letter word…

And how a three word sentence changed her life forever.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Most of everything in the puzzle was completed. Everything fit in perfectly with a few minor glitches that would never be answered in time.

Why they were there, what they were up for, what this place was…

The only thing they need now was how they would do it and why they had to do it.

The real question, though, was not how they planned to destroy the darkest and most brilliant wizard ever.

It was why they had to do it.

Why had he turned into that kind of creature?

What made him do all that horrific destructions that caused those four innocent teenagers to put their life on the line?

As Harry pondered seriously on the corner of the living room, he became angry.

Really angry.

Angry at Voldemort for ruining everyone's lives for no particular reason.

As if she were psychic, Sora plopped down next to him and told him, "Don't be mad, Harry."

"Why?"

"There must have been a deeper reason."

"Well, I can't think of any. Can you?"

"Yes."

"Like what?"

"It's… complicated." Sora tried to explain.

"I think it's his destruction. Something, one moment triggered it. That guilt, selfishness, and most of all, failure and depression."

"Like what? Dumped by a girl in school?"

"I think so."

"You're crazy."

"That's what they call me."

"That really can't be true. I mean, who goes and kills thousands of people just because of a breakup?"

"That's the power of love."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I figured it out."

"Figured what out?"

"What's behind the-"

"Well, I guess we have a company. Am I correct, Wormtail?"

A shrill hoarse voice empowered the silent hesitation in the room.

Lord Voldemort was home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dun dun dun… cliff hanger!

Now, I know my fellow few reviewers haven't read this story in a long time. Well, I'm really sorry about that and I know how annoying it is to read it all over again and stuff, but please please please review!

And I KNOW FOR SURE that was confusing. But it'll come together in the end hopefully.

Thanks!

Youngwriter56


	10. Love the weapon

Ugha Ugha.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"My lord." Sora's tone of voice dropped into a succumbing whisper. She fell onto the floor to a hearty bow.

Following her move, Draco kneeled on the floor beside her.

Hermione sat in the corner, her eyes wide open and chin trembling.

Only Harry remained standing. Looking at Voldemort in the eye.

For they were equal.

Harry didn't even bother to show any sign of respect.

For they were equal.

Sure, Voldemort was stronger, smarter, and much more evil. But in their inner heart, Harry dominated him. And it all equaled out

"Well, well, well. The boy who lived"

"My name is Harry Potter."

Voldemort chuckled. "And my name is Lord Voldemort." He spat and then snorted. "Pleasure to meet you, Harry Potter."

"Actually, I believe your legal name is Tom Marvolo Riddle." Harry remarked without a quiver in his voice.

"Oh ho ho! Our little baby has gotten quite a tongue, am I correct Wormtail?"

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-es."

"Don't stutter!" Voldemort barked.

Wormtail merely bowed his head.

"And… lookie here! My niece! And the son of my former right hand man! It's a shame your father had to die. All for me too. I believe your family is doing poorly. He will be remembered. He will always hold his name in my memory. Great man, that one."

"Yes, my lord." Draco muttered.

"But… my niece! How… didn't she betray me? I believe you've been hiding this… Potter boy for too long now. Don't like to me- you know you'll never get away with it!" Voldemort glared.

"But my lord! It was… it was a _diversion_." She whispered.

"I warned you…"

"I would never betray you, my lord! You saved my life numerous times! You took me from the filthiest of the mudbloods. You taught me a whole new world that I would learn to love!"

"LOVE? LOVE? LOVE IS NO WORD FOR ME! I HAVE NOT TAUGHT YOU TO LOVE ANYTHING!"

"Not even dark magic? Isn't that what you love, my lord?"

"Love? I spit on love! Love does not exist! Only the strong and only the powerful!"

"Oh, but you know your love for dark magic is strong and powerful, my lord! You teach it with passion! You dwell on every last word of it!"

"_DO NOT ARGUE ME! DO NOT DISOBEY ME. WORMTAIL- GET HER!"_

"NO! NO! I am wrong, my lord. I am wrong. You do not love dark magic. You hate it. You loathe it."

"Do not MOCK ME."

"I am not and did not mock you, oh lord."

Voldemort glared at her with his squinty red eyes.

"I do not have time for you. I have greater business to deal with. Where is the Harry Potter?"

"I'm right here."

"Ho! Did you here that, Wormtail? Harry Potter is right here!" Voldemort sneered.

Wormtail giggled nervously as he peered over at Harry.

"Why, Voldemort. Must you comment every of my words to your precious friend here? Are you that amazed that you finally get to talk to me? Well I never! I never knew you were a fan of mine!"

"A fan? A FAN? A SMART MOUTH YOU…" He looked over at Wormtail to laugh at Harry's courage when he remembered Harry's remark and grew quiet.

"I'm going to kill you Harry Potter. And I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do."

"Really? Are you sure about that?"

"About…"

"You are willing to risk your life for my own? Well I'm quite honored, Tom."

"Wormtail? Are you ready?"

"Y-y-y-y-y-es my lord."

"I don't even get a last word?" Harry raged.

"No! Prepare to fight!"

"I don't even get to say a last good bye? What kind of noble executor are you?"

Voldemort lowered his wand by a centimeter.

"Go on." He shrieked.

"I only wanted to beg you… not to spare me but to spare every other innocent soul in this room. I am not innocent. I am evil. I am pure. I am your victim. But these people- Sora and Draco especially- they all hate you. But they all love you. It's complicated, but you have to understand that there are millions of different forms of love and what they feel for you is one of them. They respect you. They look at you with fear but with loyalty. They love you.

And I can't think of a worse crime than to kill those whom love you."

Voldemort's breathing hardened.

"And Wormtail! That is the deepest love for a master I have ever witnessed! He would DIE for you. He would give up his SOUL for you. If you tell him to jump off a cliff, he would ask you which one. If you tell him to get ready for you to kill him, he would ask where to stand. He has already given up a great chunk of his own mental and physical body for you, and he's willing to give up the whole thing."

"That's enough." Voldemort cracked slowly.

"They all love you and respect you! How could you kill them? How could you spare the lives of the only ones in the world who care about you and have some sort of emotion for you? Nobody likes you except them and they'll stick up for you whenever they can."

"I said ENOUGH!"

"I'M DONE! I'M FINISHED! BEFORE YOU KILL ME, I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I FORGIVE YOU. I FORGIVE YOU FOR THE 17 YEARS OF A LIVING HELL, DEPRIVED HAPPINESS, UNJUST CONFUSION, AND UNBEARABLE LOSSES. I FORGIVE YOU FOR KILLING ALL THAT I'VE LOVED AND EVER KNOWN. I FORGIVE YOU FOR TAKING AWAY MY PARENTS, GODFATHER, AND AUNT. BEFORE YOU KILL ME, I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I RESPECT YOU AND I ALWAYS WILL AFTER I DIE. KILL ME NOW, TOM! KILL ME NOW!"

With a defiant roar, Voldemort whipped his wand. "_CRUCIO!" _

The pain was sharp and quick. A burning flame rose in his body. His muscles tensed and his skin seemed to rip apart.

Suddenly, a cry of a girl erupted somewhere in the other side of the room where Harry lay as Sora ran over and covered him with her own body.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL HARRY POTTER."

"SORA- GET OFF HIM!"

"NO!"

"GET _OFF!" _

"NEVER!

"SORA- DO YOU HEAR ME? IF YOU DO NOT GET OFF…"

"I WON'T! I WON'T! I WON'T LET YOU KILL HIM! KILL ME OF YOU WISH!"

Voldemort, red with fury cried- "Avada… Avada… AVADA KEDAVRA"

Silence hesitated in the air.

The body of Sora Lee's fell limply on top of Harry.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead. Oh my gosh, I just died! Hey- this is pretty cool! Is this what dying is like? If it is- it's not as bad… If I'm dead, why am I still talking to myself? Is this normal? Am I supposed to be able to think once I die? No… Avada is a sudden death. Death is different. Ew, there's a spider crawling on my leg! Wait- if I'm dead, how can I… how can I… feel it?'

'Oh my fucking god. I'm not dead.'

'I'm not dead! I'm not dead! This is amazing? How did this happen?'

There was no answer.

'Play dead. Right. Play dead.'

With that, Sora spread out over Harry's body.

'Well well well. Harry certainly has his biceps. Is he flexing?'

'Let's check out Voldemort's face…' She opened her eyes a fraction of a centimeter. To her luck, a glass window was across of her.

Voldemort, gaping and open mouthed, had just realized what he had just done.

'I wonder why Voldemort's all shocked? He's done this a billion of times…'

'No! It cannot be!'

'But there is no other possibility!'

'Why I'm alive… he… he… loves me? I never knew a white faced demon would ever love anyone! I feel so… special! Sora. This is serious business. There must be a more cruel reason… Put myself in his shoes. He had just killed his niece who had come in to try to save Harry Potter's life.'

'Holy shit.'

'I just saved Harry Potter'

She peered under at the body below her. His face was scrunched up in pain and his body tense. He was dying. He was clearly dying. His emerald eyes screamed pain yet they shone something clear. Something a sapphire blue.

And then, Sora understood.

'Get up, Sora. No more playing dead. It's time for you to do your thing.'

She wiggled a finger. There was her first move. She tapped her foot. Then, her elbow made direct contact with the hardwood floor. She pushed herself up until she was standing. She grabbed onto Harry's writhing arms and pulled him up so he was facing her.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle. Uncurse him this instance."

Voldemort stared. His red eyes had confusion written all over them.

He was thinking hard.

"Uncurse him now."

No reply.

"If you will not uncurse him, I will have to treat him myself."

Voldemort opened his mouth to argue that only he who had cast the curse could weaken or end it.

"I know, I know. What have you taught me, Tom? But here- let me show you the real power and the real strength of love."

With that, Sora grabbed Harry's face and kissed him.

Right in front of Voldemort.

First, Harry gave no reply. He stood there, halfway propped up on his feet by the help of Sora. And then, he began to feel it. He began to acknowledge one leg, then the other. He was able to hold up his own arms without help. And then, he was able to pour out his passions onto Sora's rosy pink lips.

She had saved his life.

And he knew that she knew exactly how.

Harry let go of Sora.

"Voldemort. I love your niece. But, I am a gentleman. So I would like your approval."

It seemed as though for the first time in his life, Voldemort was speechless.

An eternity passed by, and not a sound was made.

After eternity flew by, a piercing scream was heard.

Everything went by quickly. There was a bright white light that suddenly appeared. Everyone in the room covered their eyes. The light came wider and wider until there was a magnificent outburst. Cold mist wrapped around their weary faces. Harry looked up.

And then understood.

Lord Voldemort had become an angel.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Do you feel… sort of empty?"

"Yeah! That's what I was just thinking."

"Like… someone took a big chunk out of you. You feel like you have nothing to do now. Like… there's nothing out there to do. You're useless… you're bored… everything's just gone."

"Totally. For sure."

"Huh."

"Tell me about it."

Harry, Sora, Hermione, and Draco sat around in the hospital wing. They were all had minor injuries from when Wormtail _attempted _to kill them all off as his master would have wanted. And then, he went crazy and turned himself in to the ministry. And then, he gave himself a concussion from running into a wall.

Harry was the least hurt yet from all his battles with Voldemort. He had a bruised shin thanks to Wormtail, slight headache from the light, and small side affects from the Cruciatus curse.

Draco was in most pain. He had the greatest throbbing in his lower manly area where Wormtail had taken the last ounce of his energy and kneed him. It had taken place two hours ago, and it still stung.

"Well guys, it still feels good to know he's dead."

"Yeah…"

"Hey, you know? I figured out why he ended up that way."

"Really? What I was really curious about was how you survived the Avada." Hermione asked.

"Seriously, what have I taught you in class?"

"Huh?"

"First day. The person doing the curse cannot love you or cannot not want to put the curse on you. Basically, I guess our dear Lord Voldemort had a little hold back on cursing me and that's why I was saved."

"Oh yeah… I remember." Draco cut in.

"No you don't." Sora snorted

"Okay, I don't."

The fire crackled.

"You know what?" Harry said slowly

"Hmm?"

"Voldemort's dead."

"You've noticed."

"I think we should be celebrating."

"Hear hear!"

"Let's go raid the kitchen."

"And then leave our mark on the walls!"

"We should paint that we killed Lord Voldemort!"

"Oh! How exciting! Let's go!"

Harry, Draco, and Hermione crept out of bed. Sora stayed behind. She watched their shadow disappear in the hall way. She swiftly walked over to the fireplace where she reached into her pant pockets and pulled out a crinkled photograph.

"Well… mom, dad. It's over. The worst is done. I'm alive and I'm here to carry on our family name… I killed your murderer. And all I could think about when I was is how much I missed you guys. And all that anger and loneliness really seemed to get to me. I'm alive. And I've never been this happy. But mom, dad. It's time to let go. It's over now. I need to move on. I can only pray that you understand… Please watch over me carefully and I hope to see you again. I love you." With a hearty sniff, Sora tossed the picture into the blazing fire. She let the tears come.

A hand fell on her shoulder and she whipped around from reflexes.

"Harry… you scared me."

"I know."

She sniffed and wiped away her tears.

"It's okay, Sora. I know how you feel. But this emptiness will go away. I'm 17 and heck, I'm still not over my mom and dad. It's pretty normal I guess."

"Yeah…"

"Come one. I think a little TP-ing might lighten your mood."

They laughed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Veronica Evans was the gorgeous red haired vixen of the school. Gryffindor, she was, and beautiful she was. She may have been the only Gryffindor that Slytherin boys would probably ever look at. _

_Tom Riddle was the brains, looks, and mysteriosity of the school. He was the perfect man, the perfect boyfriend material. Put two and two together, you have Veronica Evans loves Tom Riddle all over her binder._

_Boy and girl stood around, blushing and embarrassed. A crowd of other students surrounded them, making them even more anxious. Their heart beat as one. Fast, hard, and shakily._

"_Riddle Riddle Riddle! Whoo! Make your freaking move already! It's been one whole month!"_

_Smiling slightly, they hugged for a quarter of a second._

_The crowd booed. _

"_Awwwww come on! What was that? There's 20 girls and guys here who would love to be in your spot right now- that goes for both of you!"_

_They hugged for a second._

"_More more more more!"_

_They remained hugging. Their pale cheeks turned into a rosy pink._

"_Kiss kiss kiss kiss!"_

_A small peck._

_Boooooooo_

_A bigger peck_

_Booooooo_

_And more intimidation until finally, the couple were making out on the grass by the lake._

_The crowd cheered. Touchdown._

_Suddenly, Veronica pulled back and ran away into the forest, leaving a slightly nauseous and dismayed Tom. _

_Peer pressure sucks_

_The next day, Veronica sheepily and tearily handed Tom a letter._

Dear Tom.

I'm really sorry but I don't know if I can see you any longer. I've never kissed anyone before like that and I don't know if I can have it happen again. My father is very strict on me and I can't live with that feeling of guilt riding around me.

I'll see you around.

Love… sincerely,

Veronica Evans

_Tom locked himself up for weeks. He had met the love of his life and he couldn't just let her go._

_He made his decision._

_He had dealt with his own manipulative father and he knew he could change her father around as well. _

_Christmas break, he knocked on her door._

_Veronica saw him, dropped her jaw and ran upstairs._

"_Who is it?" A sharp voice barked from the living room._

_Maybe it'll be a little harder._

"_I am Tom Marvolo Riddle, sir, and I would like to have your permission to date your daughter. I am a responsible and smart man and I could take care of her very well, sir. I am dependable and trustable as well."_

"_A stranger walks in her and expects me to sell you my daughter? Never! What are you smoking, son?"_

"_I love your daughter and I can't live without her, sir! I will never fail to make her unhappy."_

"_Love?" the grumpy old man spat. "There is no such thing as love! There is only strength and power. In this hateful world, there is only greed, grief, sorrow, and fakeness. I spit on love! There is no such thing! Go home my boy or I will force you out!"_

"_I love her! You must understand! Things are different now! We can find compassion and-"_

"_Bull shit! I will not accept you! Go home before I call your mother and father."_

_Tom raged. "I have no father and mother! I fend for myself! I'm alone in this world and that is why I need your daughter!"_

"_Need her? As what? Some sort of sex toy? Pb! Go away! I can see clearly that you were not raised up properly." The father mumbled._

_Tom had enough. He grabbed the big man's collar._

"_What did you just say?"_

"_Let go from me! I'll call the police!"_

"_You will call no one."_

_Tom whipped out his wand and a green jet of light petrified and killed the man immediately._

_That man was Lord Voldemort's very first victim._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ahh. Done. I'm not sure if it's the end of the story. Should I make a small epilogue chapter after? I think I should. There are still some ties to pull together. But I liked the ending to this chapter. It was badly written but you should now start to understand the story of Vodemort in my perspective, blah blah blah.

Have a nice day.


	11. The museum and epilogue

Last chapter of my very first story! Whoot whoot!

This is merely an epilogue, folks, so it will not nearly be as detailed, funny, and long as other chapters. It'll be pretty short, I'm guessing.

Enjoy

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tom Riddle's main home being turned into a museum, this was the perfect time for the Five-some to do some investigating. Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Sora all marched up to the ticket booth one day and hoped and prayed that Sora and Hermione's superhuman powers of convincing, Draco's unnatural powers of flirting, Harry's natural powers of popularity, and Ron's… uh… whining capabilities could leave them with no fee.

It worked.

With free tickets, they happily and gleefully sauntered in, trying to catch up with the tour guide that was rambling on and on to a crowd of eager gatherers.

"… and this is known to be Tom Riddle's room. It cannot be opened by any visitor so it is locked right now, and only Parseltongues can open this door for the snaking lock that he had installed since he moved in. Let's move along now to the bath-house…"

The five stayed behind and shared glances.

"Uh… Harry."

"Yes."

"Nobody's around…"

"Yes."

"You speak parseltongue."

"Yes."

"Let's open the door."

"Yes."

Harry carefully walked to the door of Tom Riddle and spoke "Open." A hiss came from his mouth and immediately, a click was heard. Harry backed away.

"I'm not opening it." Harry said.

"I'm not either." Ron backed up with a terrified look on his face.

"Not I." Draco defended.

"I doubt I'm the person to do it." Hermione said.

"Uh… I don't really want to either."

"THERE YOU ARE. I ran around everywhere looking for you five! What are you guys doing here? Mom wants us back at the Order for dinner." Ginny cried, running up to them.

"Not now, Gin. We're a little… busy."

Ginny met them and joined them in staring at the door.

"Why are we staring at the door?" Ginny asked after a few minutes.

"This is just not a door. It's the door to Voldemort's room."

"OOhhh. Are you guys like investigating it?"

"Uh… yeah."

"Are you allowed to?"

"The tour guide never said we can't." Harry replied.

"Do you think Mom and the rest of the Order will let you guys?"

"They never said we can't.

"Then what are we doing here? Come on!" Ginny walked up and turned the scroll-y doorknob.

The six of them hesitated.

The door opened.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Man! This guy is some kind of rocket scientist." Ron mumbled as they went through the pile of rubble and ran into random orbs hanging from his ceiling.

The room was the colors of Slytherin, green and silver. His walls were plastered with a gray wall paper and a rather small bed in the corner was covered with green duvets. The room was rather narrow than wide. A desk was right next to his bed and was spilling with papers and books. In fact, the desk was too small to carry all his ingenious works and a separate table lay on the other side that also held more and more papers.

It was going to be a long hard scavenger hunt.

"Doesn't this man know anything about organization?" Hermione muttered agitated.

"I doubt it. I remember when he used to teach me, he'll always take like 10 minutes trying to find the books." Sora chirped.

"I don't know how he could even walk in all this mess!" Hermione complained.

"Hey. What's this?" Ginny held up a black leather-bound book.

"Ohh. Looks important."

"Let's open it." Ron said.

"Huh." Ginny looked at it thoughtfully.

"What?"

"Well… well… it looks a lot like the diary that I found in my first year."

"Oh."

There was complete silence.

"But how do you open this? Do you think this has the snake lock, too like the door?" Hermione asked softly.

"I doubt it. I don't see any snakes. But does it open? I don't think Voldemort's the type to just leave his diary here openable to anyone."

"Yeah, but it's hard enough to get into the room itself."

"Let's try it. Ginny? Care to open it?"

"Sure." Ginny tried to lift up the cover but it won't budge.

"I guess you're right. Why does he have to be so secretive?" Harry muttered.

"I'll take it that was a rhetorical question." Draco spoke. "It's Voldemort. Do you think he'll just leave it out there for everyone to read where he is, who he, why he is, how he is, and what he is? 'Oh today, I was mad but I only killed 4 people! Go me!'" "All right, Draco."

"Oh! Today, my closest and most loyal death eaters got caught! At least I have no worries now! Go me!" Draco turned red in his face.

"Uh…"

"Oh! Today, I decided to destroy all my death eaters except some that had nothing to do with the spilling of my orange juice. Go me!" He began to start his rant all over again when Ginny jumped up and screamed.

"I'M A GENIUS! I'M A PURE GENIUS!"

All eyes turned to her. "Uh…"

"_Veronica Evans_" Ginny whispered, stroking the cover of the leather diary 4 times.

The diary flipped opened.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What's weirder is that he would make the only way to open the diary is to say the name of my grandma!" Harry thought out loud as he sat back on the bed and the rest of the group crowded over the pages.

"Uh huh."

"What relation were they? Do you think she's the reason he went out to destroy my family line?"

"Harry. The prophecy." Ginny reminded.

"Oh, right. Hey, Gin- how did you open the book in the first place?"

"The other diary 5 years ago opened that way."

"Hey, but wasn't your diary disappearing ink?"

"Yeah. But this one's not like that. Don't ask me."

Ginny fell beside Harry on Tom Riddle's bed when she bolted up again. "Oh my holy god."

"What? What's wrong?"

"What time is it? DOES ANYONE HERE HAVE THE TIME?"

"Uh… It's 7:20." Hermione said, pulling out her watch from her bag.

"Take the diary. We have to get back home! I told mom I'll have you guys back by 7. She'll be awful worried by now!"

Hermione quickly closed it and stuffed it in her bag. Ginny swung open the door when 3 looming shadows appeared over them.

"Hand it over, Miss Weasley."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You. All of you are in so much trouble. Wait until I tell your mother." Professor Lupin, Mad-eye Moody, and Tonks exclaimed as they walked to the Floo fireplace of the Riddle estate. Ginny and Ron looked down at their feet. The other four slowly sighed. None of their families were there.

As they reached the brick fireplace, the nine wizards stopped. Lupin, Moody, and Tonks went in first to assure to Mrs. Weasley that the 6 were fine and tell them the story.

"We need a plan." Sora mumbled to the rest of them.

"I have an idea. Mom loves it when we do this to her."

"What?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**ALL OF YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE. DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS?"**

The six trouble makers, smirking, looked down at their feet.

"**NEVER DO THAT AGAIN. NONE OF YOU CAN LEAVE THE HOUSE UNTIL THE END OF SUMMER."**

They all nodded.

"**DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY? MAYBE A SORRY?"**

They all looked up and grinned.

At the same time, they came screaming, laughing, and yelling "MRS. WEASLEY!" as they playfully jumped on her into a great group hug.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(From the author)

Hermione Granger later grew up to be a successful auror. She helped catch numerous death eaters and retired at the age of 32 to become a writer for the daily prophet for another 5 years. She wrote 3 books, used at Hogwarts to this day. At an age of 41, she joined the staff of Hogwarts witch of wizardry to take place for Professor McGonagall, who became the new headmistress.

Ronald Weasley joined his friends in becoming an auror as well. However, he quit the job after catching 2 death eaters, saying continuously that it just wasn't his type of thing. He became a Quidditch star, becoming a famous keeper for Cup winning teams.

Ginny Weasley used her silent but ingenious mind to become the Ministress of Magic at the age of 29. She retired at the ripe old age of 62, having the longest reign over the Magic world. She retired to writing books and after she died, replaced the Fat Lady to become the portrait on the Gryffindor wall.

Draco Malfoy, not being the best job-worthy person, became a model for all kinds of Magic and non-magic products. He proposed to Hermione at the age of 25, but was turned down the first time. He tried again one year later and she agreed. He became a stay at home dad, caring for their 3 beautiful children.

Sora Lee became the auror she had always dreamed of. At the age of 24 she became the executive auror. She retired at the age of 47 and became top official of the Order of the Phoenix. She and her husband, Harry, traveled (more escaped) all around the world until they passed away peacefully at the age of 78.

Harry Potter wanted to join his friends in becoming an auror but had to give up his job because it was too dangerous for him. He had been attacked over a dozen times by death eaters. He survived each attack thanks to the renewal of his natural shield of love when Sora had put her life on the line to save Harry just as his mother had done for him.

Because love… was the most powerful weapon of all.

THE END

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wow… I can't believe I finally finished my very first story EVER. Thank you all for reading so loyally and enjoying my story.

Thanks to ALL my reviewers who really motivated me that much. You guys have no idea.

Love always

Your one and only Youngwriter56

Ta- ta!


End file.
